


lets ruin our friendship

by foxtrot12



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Touch-Starved, ben is so soft i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: after joining the land of the living, ben is enjoying the effects of this, especially his renewed ability to touch again





	lets ruin our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> so ben is back from the dead in this, placed after the events of s1. dont ask me how hes alive but if ben doesn't come back as alive in s2 im gonna kashoot myself

Ever since Ben has been back, he couldn't keep his hands off of you.  At first, they were innocent touches: hugs, clasping your shoulder, friendly nudges.  Although your relationship was purely possible through using Klaus as an ouija board, ever since being brought back to the good old realm of the living, he couldn't help but feel like the two of you have been (normal) friends for years.  Of course, you, Klaus, and Ben have been friends for years, getting into varying levels of trouble and fun together, but there had always been that disconnect between you and Ben.

But now, that was gone.  Both you and Ben greatly enjoyed being able to be in each other's company by yourself, no translator needed.  Maybe, you enjoyed it a little  _ too _ much.

Small touches turned into longer ones.  You dismissed it as Ben being touch starved from years of being alone.  You indulged him and returned the affection. When you were out to eat, your knees just happened to be touching the entire night.  Your foot occasionally hit his own. Nights in meant leaving against him as some old movie played in the background. You even fell asleep on his lap a few times.  Eventually, what began as a justification for a touch starved friend, ended with finding every possible way to get your hands on Ben without making it weird. 

But, weird has a way of finding the Hargreeves family whether they like it or not.  It happened to worm it's way into Ben's old room where the two of you were chatting.  Emphasis on “were.”

“Is this weird?” Ben asked.  His knees were on either side of your waist and your hands were in his hair.  Your lips were nearly touching.

“Maybe.  But, I don't care,” you replied, running your fingers down Ben's scalp.  He softened under your touch, embracing it wholeheartedly. “I've been wanting to  _ 'make it weird’  _ ever since I got to see you with my own eyes.”

“Wow, I'm just that handsome, huh?” Ben grinned and you nudged his shoulder.  

“Shut up, you nerd, and kiss me.”

“I can do that,” he replied, leaving down and pressing his lips against yours.  Both of your hands returned to his hair, occasionally tugging just to hear the breathy moans that left his lips.

Ben's hands traveled up your sides and under your shirt, acting awfully confident for someone who has never even shared a kiss before.  Being dead tends to get in the way of that. 

“Your skin is so soft,” he mumbled, kissing the side of your mouth.  “And warm,” he kissed your cheek this time. “I don't think I ever want to stop touching you.”

“Who said you have to?”  Your hands ran down his back to his butt where you pulled him onto your lap.  “We've known each other for years and now that you're  _ here  _ all I want to do is completely _ ruin  _ our friendship.”  Your hands gripped his thighs and you heard his breath hitch.  

“Well, looks like we are on a good start,” Ben replied, kissing you through a smile.  You couldn't help but laugh. You knew Ben was dorky, but seeing it all in person was too much.  It made your heart soft and mushy and all you wanted to do was kiss those soft lips of his. 

“Come here,” you said, leaning up to his lips, which he happily met halfway.

Ben's hands, which were still under your shirt, rubbed small patterns into your skin, climbing higher and higher up your stomach until they reached your chest.  He hesitated for a moment before you urged him to continue. His thumb dragged over your nipple softly, unsure of his movements, unsure if he was doing the right thing.  The small gasp that came from your parted lips answered his question and he continued with more confidence. 

While Ben continued to tease your chest, you moved your lips to his jaw, peppering his skin with as much love as you could give.  Your kisses eventually turned into soft nips, which turned into love bites on his throat. His skin was already beginning to darken when you pulled away.

“Why'd you stop?” he whined, basking in all the attention he was receiving.  

You pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it to the side.

“O-oh,” he quietly replied, taking in the sight of you.  “You're amazing.” That goofy grin was back on his face.

“I try,” you replied, your fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.  “May I?” Ben nodded and you pulled his shirt off as well, discarding it with yours.  “Wow, the spirit world has been kind to you,” you teased, running your hand down his chest.  You could feel the heat radiating off of his body. 

“I try,” he replied, stealing your line.  Without wasting anymore time, he returned his lips to yours, but you had different plans.

“Wait, hold on,” you said, softly pushing him away.  “As much as I love your lips on me, I want to be the one to spoil you.” 

“Me?”  It was clear Ben was embarrassed.  

“Yes, you, silly.  You going to refuse my offer?”

Ben quickly shook his head.  “Well, no—”

“Good, switch,” you ordered, moving off of the spot on his bed and encouraging him to lay down.  He watched you eagerly, waiting for your next actions. 

Before returning to him, you shimmied out of your pants and underwear, making a point of turning around so Ben got a view of every angle of your body.  The look of pure affection he was giving you when you turned around was making it hard not to pounce on him right then and there.

Once you were situated back on the bed, you put your hand on his chest, lightly running your fingertips down his skin until they reached his waistband.  You played with it a little, teasing him while you had the chance, before pulling them off, along with his underwear, and tossing then aside. Dragging your fingernails along his thighs dangerously close to his erection, you could feel his muscles twitching under your touch in anticipation.  

Leaning down, you pressed your lips against his thighs, leaving love bites across his skin.  If you had more patience, you would've left your mark across his entire body, claiming him as your own.  Your free hand worked his hard cock while your lips worked their way across his skin, slowly teasing the shaft with small, delicate movements.

“Please,” he whined, breathily moaning your name.  

Your will power was growing thin yourself, so you indulged him and sat up.  You pumped his erection a few more times, mainly just to see the love lust expression on his features.  Running your thumb over his tip, you leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. His hands gripped your side, his nails digging into your skin.  

“Ready?” you mumbled across his lips.  He kissed you before answering.

“I've been ready.” 

Quietly laughing, you whispered out an apology and kissed him.  

Easing yourself onto his length, you gasped at the sensation of his cock stretching you out.  Ben was in his own state of bliss, evident by how his hips were lifting off of the bed and how his eyes were long shut.  Slowly, you began to move your hips, the soft sounds of skin slapping against skin and your moans filling the small room.  

Ben was eager to continue kissing you while you continued to quick the pace, eventually settling for a comfortable pace.  His hips would try to match your speed, so hungry for contact and affection that he couldn't keep still and let you ride him without any help.  

“You feel,” he mumbled between kisses, “ _ so _ good.”  His hands cupped your jaw, affectionately rubbing your cheek and brushing your hair out of your face.

Your hands fell on his hips, using your grip on his body to steady yourself as you quickened your pace, desperate to feel full from him.  His cock felt  _ amazing _ ,  _ he  _ felt amazing.  Every touch of his skin was electrifying and every thrust brought you closer to your climax.

Ben was further along than you, his muscles stiffening as he came inside of you.  He was breathy and sweaty, and still intent on kissing every inch of your skin, despite the overstimulation coming from your continuing thrusts.  

“ _ Shit,”  _ he mumbled and you felt similarly.  His hands gripped your ass as you rode him out, your thighs barely holding up under the stimulation.  Your high came quickly as you tightened around Ben's length, causing him to moan your name and a slurry of more swears. 

Your panting filled the room as the two of you came down from your orgasms.  You ran your fingers through Ben's hair, lightly laughing and how it so quickly got messed up.  Pulling away from him, you fell by his side on the bed, your skin burning where you touched. 

“So, we made it weird?” You asked, laughing at the absurdity of the question.

Ben turned to you.  There was a smile on his lips and a soft look in his eyes.  “Not weird. Exactly how it should have been.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to yours, his hand falling on your waist as he pulled you towards him.   

**Author's Note:**

> SO touch starved ben is my jam i love a soft boy  
> anyway if you liked this you should def check out my other fic :^)  
> also im so sorry i didnt proofread i forgot until the end


End file.
